


I Need You

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: A little angst, Comfort, Episode 6, M/M, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's CPR doesn't work on the islands and they need to transport Makoto to a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from marukaprompts.

Nobody was talking.

The rain hammered against Sasabe’s boat as he headed towards Iwatobi. Miho had called him in the middle of the night practically shrieking; it was a wonder he was able to make out her words.

_Makoto…can’t breathe…hospital…now…_

It had been a couple minutes since he’d loaded everyone on his boat. Gou and Ama-chan were sitting quietly, Nagisa was patting Rei on the back as the blue-haired boy muttered words under his breath, and Haru…

Haru was pressing on Makoto’s chest over and over, pressing his ear to his chest over and over, connecting their lips over and over in an effort to put some life back into him. He wasn’t screaming - he had his usual cool demeanor - but his eyes brimmed with tears and his body shook. The only thing keeping him sane was the light flutter of his dear friend’s heart and the small spurts of breath that escaped his mouth.

Once they pulled up onto the shore, Nagisa ran over to Makoto. “Rei, come help us carry him off!”

"Yes!" Rei sprinted over to the two boys and hoisted him off the floor of the boat. He was quickly packed into the coach’s car and rushed to the hospital, and the entire trip there, Haru continued to try and preserve his friend’s life.

Once they reached the emergency section of the building, Haru darted up to the first person he could find. “My friend,” he stammered , “needs help. He’s not….he can’t breathe…please…”

At those words, the lady automatically motioned for him to bring Makoto forward, grabbing a stretcher and setting him onto it. A flurry of doctors rushed to the brunet’s side and began wheeling him off to a room, but when Haru attempted to run after them, the lady pushed her hand against his chest.

"It’s best if you stay here for now. We don’t need anyone getting in the w—”

"Please!" Haru felt his throat tighten and grabbed at his chest, fingers coiling around the fabric of his shirt. He was frantic. He was raising his voice, he realized, but he didn’t care. Even if he were to lower it, the pure horror felt would still swim in his eyes. "I can’t leave him!"

"Sir…"

"I can’t!" The usual facade he showed was now off.

Just watching his friend wheel off made him anxious. Makoto was getting further and further away; he was slipping out of Haru’s grasp. The boy couldn’t reach him. What if he could never reach him again? What if he lost him? He _needed_ to be close to him. He couldn’t stand the thought of waiting around, waiting to see if he could ever be by Makoto’s side again, hold his hand while he still had life in him. He couldn’t let Makoto leave.

It scared him. It felt like they were taking him away.

The lady looked taken back by Haru’s reaction. “Well…don’t get in the way. Let the doctors do what they need to.”

"Thank you," Haru breathed, bowing his head slightly before sprinting down the hallway. _Closer…I need to be closer to Makoto…I can’t leave his side…_

When he caught up to the stretcher his chest tightened even more. Makoto’s body was still lifeless, his face was still pale, he wasn’t responding to anything. They entered a room and as the doctors began to work on his friend, all he could do was stand by the back wall. He couldn’t do anything. And that was the most painful feeling in the world.  
  
—

"It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have swam. I was being selfish. I put my interests before the team. I’m sorry…"

"Rei, you were thinking _of_ the team. Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Nagisa soothed. “Makoto will be fine. I know it.”

"It’s all my fault… I—"   
  
Before he could continue his apologizes and string of regrets, the door in front of them whipped open. A doctor stepped out and locked eyes with Rei. “Are you two the only ones here?”

"Yes, the others left a while ago," Nagisa answered.

"Well, you can go in."

"Really?" Rei jumped out of his seat. "Is he okay?"

"We can’t be sure yet. We still need to monitor him, see how his body does… But he’s not gone."

Those words were the only bits of hope Nagisa and Rei needed. They put in them enough energy to step towards the room, but they stopped cold at the door.

_Beep…beep…_

Haru was sitting right next to Makoto’s bed. One of his hands was enveloping Makoto’s, their fingers intertwined, the other cupping them. His head was bowed and his lips moved slightly as he mumbled under his breath.

"Haruka-senpai…"

Haru’s head snapped up. “Rei, Nagisa.” His voice broke.

"How’s he doing?" Rei questioned, taking a step forward.

"He’s fine." Nagisa and Rei both noticed new tears pooling at the edge of Haru’s eyes, but what they also noticed was how red and poofy they were. How long had he been crying?

Rei couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m so sorry, Haruka-senpai! If I hadn’t swam, this wouldn’t have happened. I should be the one here right now. Makoto-senpai shouldn’t have had to sacrifice himself for me.”

"Rei-chan…don’t…"

"Please forgive me, Haruka-senpai!"

"That’s enough." Haru’s stern voice stopped Rei from continuing. "I don’t want to hear anymore. You’re making it sound like… You can tell him you’re sorry when he wakes up for himself."

"Haru-chan…"

The room was silent for the next few minutes. Rei and Nagisa seated themselves on the floor and waited for any sign of good news to pop out, but as time went on, their hearts sank deeper and deeper.

"You know…"

Heads snapped up at the sound of Haru’s voice.

"…he’s always been there for me."

They watched the raven-haired male silently.

"You know that saying? You never know what you have until it’s gone? I…" He paused to take a sharp breath. "He’s always been by me. And because of that, I never thought about losing him.  But now that we’re here, I’m beginning to understand."

"Understand what, Haruka-senpai?"

"I can’t lose him." He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. "I need him. He’s done so much for me and I haven’t. I need him to come back; I need to show him how much he means to me. I wanted him to wake up at the island, I wanted to feel like I had protected him, but…"

"Haru-chan, you’ve always been there for Mako-chan," Nagisa interrupted. "He knows that. We all know you care for him."

"That’s true," Rei chimed in. "Even during my first practice, I could tell."

"I just need him…" Haru repeated, the words barely above a whisper. "I need my Makoto."

"Haru-chan…"

"Haruka-senpai…"  
  
—

"Alright, two of you need to get out. Only one visitor during these hours." The same doctor who’d called Rei and Nagisa in earlier was now standing at the door. "Who will it be?"

"Haru’s staying," Rei and Nagisa echoed. They quickly stood up and headed for the door. Haru didn’t say anything.

"Haruka-senpai, please give me a call once Makoto wakes up. I’d like to apologize to him," Rei vocalized. Haru nodded his head and before the former-track member closed the door, he could see his lips begin to move again as mumbles escaped his mouth.

 _Beep…_  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

 _Beep…_  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

 _Beep…_  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

 _Please, Makoto, wake up._  
  
3, 4, 5…

_Beep…_

_I need you. Please._  
  
2, 3, 4, 5…

_Beep…_

Haru’s grip on Makoto’s hand tightened.

 _Beep…_  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

 _He’s going steady. Come on, Makoto._  
  
4, 5…

 _Beep…_  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5…  
  
6…  
  
7…  
  
8…

Haru’s head snapped up. He let go of Makoto’s hand and kicked his chair back, coming to a stand. His throat…he couldn’t breathe… He towered over his friend, an ear immediately sinking to his chest. “Makoto!” he could barely get out. His voice was extremely constricted. “Mak-Mako- please!” He could barely speak.

"Someone!" he shouted, or tried to shout. His voice still wasn’t cooperating, still wasn’t choosing to come out.

_Where’s his heartbeat?!_

"Makoto, Makoto, wake up! Wake up!" Haru gasped, eyes glassing over, breaths becoming more rapid. Makoto’s chest was met with a salty liquid as Haru buried his face into the other’s shirt, tears collecting at the corner of his lids and falling onto the garment.

"Please! Makoto! I need you! Don’t leave me!"

Nothing.

"I’m sorry! Makoto, I’m sorry I couldn’t…" No, he couldn’t think about that. "Please! Come back! I need you!"

His digits started to cramp up as he held onto the other’s shirt. It was all happening so fast. He didn’t know how to react, not in the slightest, so all he could do was lay there, body shaking, and cry. His fingers tightened around his friend - no, his _other half_. “Makoto…”

"Haruka…"

The older teen’s breath caught in his throat. With trembling hands he looked up, seeing the half-open eyes of- “Makoto…”

"Haru… Don’t cry… I’m alright…"  
  
Haru’s arms quickly moved to envelope the brunette in a hug, heart humping into his throat. “Makoto,” he repeated. “You’re awake.”  
  
—-  
  
“Ne, ne, Mako-chan! You should’ve seen Haru!” Nagisa chirped. He stood up from his chair and glanced at the wall, a far off look in his eyes. His hand went to his chest. “You never know what you have until it’s gone… How deep, coming from him, right?”  
  
Makoto laughed, listening to the younger boy’s stories. He was highly amused. “Is that so?”  
  
“Oh yes. Haruka-senpai was very worried about you. He…” The corners of Rei’s lips turned up. “He really cares about you.”  
  
Haru was sitting on Makoto’s bed, his hand still gripping the other’s, and was absentmindedly tracing circles on his palm. He hadn’t spoken since Nagisa and Rei had come back.  
  
“I know he does.”  
  
Haru’s eyes widened at those words.  
  
“I even got to hear him say ‘I need you’ before coming to.”  
  
A blush colored Haru’s cheeks and when Makoto looked his way, he quickly turned his head to the side and huffed.   
  
A gentle smile appeared on Makoto’s face.  
  
“I need my Haru-chan, too.”


End file.
